Summer Time Inn
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: When the gang go to investigate'Summer Time Inn' things take a turn for the worst. What is wrong with Mai? Why can she feel something Masako can't? Is it a ghost that's haunting the Inn or something worse? Full summary inside. Rated T for language
1. Meeting Saki, going to the Inn, MAI!

**Hey everyone this is my first Ghost Hunt story so please be nice and no flames please.**

**Summary: When the gang go to investigate 'Summer Time Inn' things take a turn for the worst. What is wrong with Mai? Why can she feel something Masako can't? Could it be the ghost or something else? Is a ghost hunting the Inn or something much worse? Will Mai and the gang survive, or will Mai be torn apart from the inside? Will Naru and the gang be able to save her? Will Mai loose the two people who she calls family, or will they loose her? Mai begins to become more and more sensitive to this ghost, the more it's around? what is going on in this place?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Mai sat in the SPR lounge bored. Nothing to do. Monk sat opposite her, next to Ayako, John sat next to Masako, Lin sat in the chair by himself, while Naru sat next to her, reading his book.

"I'm going to make some tea" Mai said, got up and headed to the kitchen. She came back in with seven cups of tea. She set them down and gave one to everyone.

Just as Mai was about to sit down there was a knock at the door. She walked to the door and opened it. A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes stood before her. She was wearing a yellow top and blue skirt, tears were flowing from her eye. Mai threw the door open and embraced the girl in a hug, everyone behind her stared.

"Saki what's wrong?" Mai asked. Saki began to cry again and Mai led her inside. She sat Saki down on the spare seat. She gave Saki her tea; again everyone just stared at her.

"Mai I would appreciate it if you didn't bring your friends here, during work hours" Naru said, Mai glared at him.

"Zip it shut, or go back to your office" she said dangerously low. Saki looked at Mai her tears had finally stopped.

"It happened again" Saki whispered, Mai expression became of pure horror.

"When?" she asked.

"Last night, I thought I heard the taps dripping, so I went to turn them off" Sakis' eyes welled up with tears.

"But the tub was full of blood again?" Mai stated but it came as a question. Saki nodded.

"And then, there was something in the tub, it looked like a ball so I turned it over, but it was a head" Saki took a shaky breath. "The temperature then dropped, I could see my own breath, but the mirror fogged up, and there was something wrote on it." Everyone was now looking at Saki waiting for her to continue, but she wouldn't.

"Did it say the same thing it did when I stayed at yours?" Mai asked. Saki shook her head, no.

"It said, Murdered here, no escape, you will die" Saki said, she began shaking head to foot. Mai looked at her, her eyes filled with shock and worry.

"Saki… Naru?" Mai looked at Naru pleading with her eyes. He sighed and nodded to Lin. Mai smiled at him gratefully.

"What are you doing?" Saki asked.

"Think you could set us up a room that's rarely used, and tell your dad we're coming to investigate" Mai winked at her, Saki jumped from her seat.

"Really?" she asked, Mai nodded, Saki glomped her and they laughed. "Thank you Mai, I can always could on you" Saki said and ran out the door.

"JUST BE CAREFUL UNTIL WE GET THERE!" Mai yelled out of the window after her, Saki turned and nodded to her.

"So where does she live?" Naru asked.

"Summer Time Inn" Mai said. Everyone stared at her. Ayako looked horrified.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" she yelled/asked.

"No, why?" Mai asked, sarcasm dripping in her words.

"Why would Mai lie Ayako, and what's so good about Summer Time Inn?" Monk asked.

"Summer Time Inn, is a place for lovers to go, it overlooks the beach and sea, it's about an hour drive from here" Mai said shrugging. Everyone stared at her and shrugged at Ayako.

They packed the van and headed down to Summer Time Inn. When they arrived no one was outside, no cars were parked, it was empty, deserted. Mai in through the front door.

"HELLO? MR SATO? ANYONE HOME?" Mai yelled through the halls. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. She took a few steps forward just to be glomped.

"OH MAI. THANK GOODNESS YOU AGREED TO HELP!" Mr Sato yelled, while hugging her, Mai laughed at him.

"DAD! Don't suffocate her" Saki came up behind her dad.

"You get used to it when you've got Monk in the group" Mai said pointing to Monk, who pouted at her.

"So these are the people you work with?" Mr Sato asked.

"Yes Mr Sato, this is Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, Lin and Naru" she said pointing to each.

"Nice to meet you all call me Haruki" Haruki said to the group. They all nodded.

"Could you show us to the room Mr Sato" Naru asked, impatiently. Haruki just stared at him and frowned.

"He means well Mr Sato, but please show us to the room" Mai said, Mr Sato smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course right this way" he led them through a weaving line of corridors. Until finally they reached the room. "This room is never used; the only people who come in here are my daughter and myself."

"Thank you Mr Sato" Mai said politely bowing.

"Are there any people staying in the hotel at the moment?" Naru asked. MR Sato shook his head.

"I'm afraid not" he frowned.

"But they did tell us why they left, here I have the list" Saki said, handing it to Mai.

"I'm not in charge here Naru is" Mai said.

"I know I just trust you more" Saki smiled, Mai laughed at her and took the paper. She gasped at everything she saw on it. Naru read it over her shoulders.

"Monk, John, Ayako, Lin, Masako start bringing in the equipment. Mai-" Naru was cut off.

"Could you show me where you saw the mirror and bath tub please" Mai asked, Saki shivered but nodded, and motioned for her to follow. It was now just Mr Sato and Naru in the room.

"What do you think we are dealing with erm… I'm sorry I do not know you last name" Mr Sato said.

"My name is Shibuya Kazuya, but Mai likes to nickname me Naru" Naru said frowning slightly.

"Very well, what do you think we are dealing with Mr Shibuya?" Mr Sato asked again.

"For now I would say it's a poltergeist" Naru said. "Of course I could be wrong but I normally never am." Monk and the rest entered the room with the equipment.

"Where'd Mai go?" Monk asked.

"She asked Saki to show her to the room, where she saw the blood filled tub and mirror" Naru said, and got to work setting up the computers.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mai and Saki<strong>

"So what do you think it is Mai?" Saki asked.

"I'd say a poltergeist, with everything it's doing" Mai said. They rounded the corner and carried on walking. "Have you heard any banging sound, glass smashing, things like that?" Mai asked.

"Mai you were here when most of those things were happening" Saki reminded her.

"Oh yeah" Mai scratched her head sheepishly. They stopped in front of a door. Saki pushed it open and they went inside. They stood in the bath room; the tub was still full of blood, and the writing still on the mirror.

"Strange" Mai mumbled.

"What?" Saki asked.

"Well, normally the blood would disappear and so would the writing" Mai said. "Did you wipe the mirror clean?" Mai asked, Saki shook her head. Mai grabbed a towel that was lying on the floor, and wiped the mirror. The fog on it cleared easier than expected, but what shook Mai was the figure in the bottom right corner. She turned around there was nothing there. She turned back and it was bang in front of her face.

"MAI!" Saki yelled, it started to come out of the mirror, Mai stood froze. "MAI WATCH OUT!" Saki yelled again. The thing was getting closer to Mais' face. Its red eyes pierced her brown eyes, she was froze she couldn't move. Saki, while in a panicked state dragged Mai out of the room and towards, the door. "MAI!" Saki yelled and slapped her around the face, it brought Mai back to earth.

"W-What happened?" she asked.

"You were almost taken by a fucking ghost that's what" Saki said, she was still panicked and worried. A loud crash was heard behind them. Mai turned around, sure enough the face was stood in the door way, only it had a body now.

"RUN!" Saki grabbed Mais' hand and ran with her back to base.

* * *

><p><strong>At base<strong>

Everyone had just finished setting up the computers, when the door burst open.

"Is everything ok?" Ayako asked.

"Face, evil face, it's right behind us" Saki panicked. Monk ushered the two inside and looked about the hall.

"There's nothing there" he said. "You sure you weren't just in a bit of a panicked state?" he asked.

"NO IT WAS THERE!" Saki yelled.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now" Naru said.

"No there's something here, I can feel it" Masako said, she lifted her hand up to her mouth. "Whatever it's done, it's awful, and angry" she said. Saki looked at Mai.

"Mai are you ok?" Saki asked. Mai looked at her just before she passed out.

"MAI!" everyone yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the first chapter done. Could someone please tell me the chant Monk and Ayako taught Mai, I can't find it. Other than that I hoped you liked it please REVIEW, with the chants :D<strong>


	2. Mais' dream, Mai is something wrong?

**First off big, BIG, thank you to Fly Away Free spirituality for reviewing me the chants. I know the first chapter was a bit fast with the ghost trying to get Mai, but it was just because he or she, haven't decided yet, was familiar with her. The chapters will slow down around now though. Either way chapter 2 hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

_Darkness, right now that was all Mai could see. Little lights began floating upward._

"_Souls" Mai mumbled._

"_Getting better Mai" a voice said, she turned and saw Naru._

"_Naru, am I dreaming again?" she asked, Naru nodded at her and smiled._

'_Defiantly a dream' Mai thought, with a smile. The lights and darkness began to fade and they were stood in front of Summer Time Inn, only it looked newer, and there were more people at it. _

_A couple walked out holding hands, smiling, laughing. They walked to the beach; Naru motioned for Mai to follow. Once at the beach Mai spotted the couple. They were near the high rocks._

"_They say that if a couple goes up there, they will forever be together" Naru told her, Mai smiled, but frowned when she saw the girl frowning. They walked up and stood behind them._

"_I don't love you" the boy said, the girl stared shocked at him._

"_W-What? But Tamotsu you, you promised we'd be together forever" the girl stuttered tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Well, I lied Akemi, I don't love you" he said again and began to walk off. The girl grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back. He pushed her back, and in the process, she lost her footing, falling into the dark blue sea below her. Mai ran to edge of the cliff, she couldn't see the girl. She turned to the boy to see him…..WITH A SMILE? A pretty brunette came up behind him._

"_Did you get rid of her?" she asked, the boy nodded._

"_Good now we can be together, forever" she said and kissed the boy._

_The scene began to change, the Inn looked a little older now, but it still had that cheery presence, at least to the people it did. Mai however could feel it, the girl she was angry, a loud crash was heard, everything went black again. Mai looked around for Naru, but she couldn't see him._

"_Naru?" she asked, no answer. "This is just a dream, come on Mai wake up" she said to herself._

"_Wake up little Mai, you death awaits you" an evil cackle could be heard. Mai flinched. "Murdered here, no escape, you WILL DIE!" the voice yelled._

Mai shot up with a scream, she covered her face so she couldn't see, she felt some one grab her arm. Out of fear she hit who had grabbed her, only to have hit Naru.

"Mai calm down!" Naru almost yelled. She looked up in shock.

"N-Naru?" she asked.

"Well done Mai, you're becoming smarter" he remarked. Mai ignored him and jumped and hugged him. This took everyone back, even Lin; he'd stopped typing to witness the scene before him. "Mai?" Naru asked, Mai just held onto him tighter. Saki came up to Mai and held her arm. Mai, familiar with the touch, let go of Naru. Saki put her arms around her, while she cried.

"Mai onee-chan, what's wrong?" Saki asked. Mai looked up at her, then to Naru.

"I had a dream" she said, more to Naru then anyone. She explained her dream; Saki stared at her in shock. When Mai had finished and Lin got everything down, he typed in Akemis' name into his computer to see there was anything on her.

"I can't find anything on her" Lin said.

"Maybe the library would have something on her?" Saki asked.

"You sure you're Mais' friend?" Naru asked.

"Yes, yes I am. And if a remark comes out of your mouth about her being stupid while she's like this, you won't see day light again" Saki threatened. Everyone started silently clapping at her. Naru unphased by this just said;

"Mai, tea." Mai sighed and got up. She headed towards the kitchen, but Monk stopped her.

"You sure it's a good idea her going by herself?" Monk asked, Naru looked at him and nodded. Everyone stared at him wide eyed, mouths touching the floor.

"I can look after myself" Mai said.

"Ok Mai, but this time use the warding magic" Monk and Ayako reminded her.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" she smiled and went to the kitchen.

"If anything happens to her, I will personally kill your boss" Saki said to Ayako, loud enough for Naru to hear, he didn't pay any attention to her.

"John, Saki, I would like you to go to the library to see if you can find anything on Akemi" Naru ordered, John nodded and turned to Saki.

"I'll come" she sighed; she looked at Naru and walked straight to his face. "Keep an eye on Mai, if she gets hurt, you'll pay with your life" she threatened and walked out. Mr Sato drove them to the library.

"Matsuzaki-san, Monk, Hara-san, go around the house and exercise any rooms necessary. For now let's just hope that, that's enough until we figure out what we're dealing with" Naru ordered.

"Naru I don't think that will be necessary" Masako said. Naru looked at her questioningly, as did the others. "I can't feel the presence of a ghost, or anything in this Inn. The only thing I can feel is the presence of Mai in the kitchen." Everyone stared at her.

"Very well, I want you all to go around and take the temperatures in the every room, and set up the cameras for now" he ordered. They nodded and went to work.

* * *

><p><strong>With Mai<strong>

Mai walked down the corridor to the kitchen. She felt like someone was watching her, then she remember, a ghost was in the house, so she was pretty almost always being watched. Mai entered the kitchen and boiled the kettle. Grabbing six cups she set them in front of the kettle. She grabbed the tea bags and put them in the cups. After a minute or so of waiting the kettle finally screamed at her, only it didn't sound like the kettle, it sounded like the girl when she fell. Mai shook it off thinking she was going insane. She poured the tea and headed back to base. She was greeted, well not really, by Naru and Lin. She set the trey down and gave a cup to Naru, one to Lin, and she took one. Sitting on the sofa that there was in the room, she slowly started to day dream. She began humming a tune to herself. Lin and Naru looked up at her.

"Mai" Naru said, Mai didn't answer; it was like she was in a trance. "Mai" Naru said again, getting up, Lin followed him. By now they were standing in front of her, her humming had stopped and she looked at them.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"You were just humming" Naru stated. Mai looked at him confused.

"No I wasn't" she said, Lin looked at her curiously. He then returned to typing. Naru returned to reading his book, occasionally taking glances at Mai, who had gotten up and walked to see what Lin was doing. Something wasn't right with her, but what?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 2 done. What is wrong with Mai? Where has the ghost gone? Why can't Masako feel her? Stay tuned to find out more. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please REVIEW :D<strong>


	3. More then one ghost? I WILL HAVE MAI!

**Johns' P.O.V**

I sat with Saki on the way to the library when I got a call from Naru. He started to explain how Mai was humming to herself.

"She was humming to herself and didn't remember?" I asked, a little shocked. I saw Saki turn her head to look at me.

"That's right" Naru said down the phone. Saki held out her hand, I stared at her.

"Give me the phone" Saki said, I nodded and handed it to her. "Naru? It's Saki. You said Mai's been humming to herself?" she asked. I heard a 'yes' from the other side. "Keep her out of any rooms, do not let her go anywhere by herself. She normally does it right before something will happen in the Inn" Saki explained. "Yeah….uh huh…sometimes bad, sometimes terrible….yeah sure…ok" Saki looked at me and handed me the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?" I asked.

"John I need you and Saki to hurry at the library and get back here, as soon as possible" Naru ordered me.

"Of course we'll be back as soon as" I said back.

"Oh hand me the phone" Saki ordered, I did as told and gave it to her. "And Naru, just because Mai was humming, doesn't mean that the bad thing will happen to her, it could be anyone in the Inn, so be careful" Saki warned and clicked the phone shut. She gave it back to me, just as we pulled in front of the library.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Saki asked, I shrugged.

"Anything we can find on the Inn, its history and stuff like that" I answered her. We walked to the front desk.

"Good day Saki. How are you?" an old woman asked from behind the desk.

"I'm fine Chiyo. How are you?" Saki greeted back.

"Just fine Dear, how may I help you both?" Chiyo asked us.

"We're looking for background information on our Inn. Could you point us in the right direction please?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course I can Dear" Chiyo motioned for us to follow her, we obliged and followed. "All the information on before your Inn was built is all in here" Chiyo smiled at us.

"Thank you Chiyo" Saki smiled and hugged the woman.

"Thank you ma'am" I bowed in respect, Chiyo was about to walk out then I remembered, the murders. "Excuse me Chiyo-san, you wouldn't happen to have any information on a girl named, Akemi would you?" I asked, Chiyo frowned.

"She would have been pushed off a cliff a few years ago, Chiyo-kun" Saki added. Chiyo smiled and tried to get some old boxes down. I walked next to her to get them instead. She smiled at me.

"Such a kind boy. Everything you need to know about before your Inn and Akemis death is in there" Chiyo smiled and walked out. I opened the box to find more news articles about different girls' deaths, in the same way. I frowned and looked at it all.

"Saki come look at this" I said, Saki walked over to me. "These girls all died in the same way as Akemi" I said, Saki took a closer look at the old faded writing.

"Hey look, it says here, erm" she read through the writing a few times, eventually she made it out. "The last person to see Chizu alive was apparently her boyfriend, Sen Mito" Saki said, then looked at all the other articles. "John, all these girls were last seen with Sen Mito" Saki told me, I gasped.

"You don't think?" I asked, Saki nodded.

"All these girls were murdered by Mito" Saki said what I daren't say. I began to look through all the history of the Inn.

"Saki before you Inn was built it was a restaurant, and before that, a hotel, and before that, it was where they you to hang people for committing a crime" Saki flinched hearing this, and looked to me.

"We should head back" she said.

"What do we do with all this?" I asked, she grabbed everything and put it into a bag she had brung, very carefully. We walked out to Chiyo-san.

"Chiyo-san, may we borrow the information about the deaths, and the history of the Inn?" I asked, Chiyo-san nodded to me and Saki.

"Of course you may, and Saki I hope that your Inn has that ghost gone soon" Chiyo-san smiled a warm motherly smile at Saki.

"So do I" Saki smiled back to her. We said our good byes and headed out to meet Mr Sato, who was waiting for us in his car.

"Find out anything interesting?" Mr Sato asked us, we nodded with worried expressions.

"Dad can you hurry up, I don't trust Mai being left with that Naru guy" Saki complained. I laughed at her.

"Don't worry Saki-san, Naru won't hurt Mai" I reassured, Saki looked at me, dead in the eyes.

"I know he won't cause if he touches Mai, he won't be having any children" she threated, I gulped at hearing this, she was being serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Ayako, Monk and Masako. Monks' P.O.V<strong>

We walked around the Inn, checking the temperature of every room. So far none of them had dropped.

"I had told Naru there was no need to stay here" Masako muttered behind her kimono. I sighed.

"Well Naru thinks there is something here, and has he ever been wrong so far?" I asked, I was getting annoyed with Masakos' attitude. It was just so, annoying? No, stuck up? Yes stuck up, and I couldn't take much more of it. Ayako looked at us.

"The same as the last two rooms" she said, I jotted it down on the note pad I had. Just then the door slammed shut trapping us inside. "What's going on? Naru, Mai, Lin if this is a joke, it isn't funny" Ayako warned.

"Masako feel anything?" I asked. Masako shook her head.

"No I cannot feel anything" she told us.

"What? But that's impossible, isn't it?" Ayako asked.

"Girls look at the wall" I said and pointed to the wall near the bathroom. They both turned their heads to look.

"Oh my" Masako said. Ayako looked on in horror and fear, for on the wall in big black letters it said, 'You can't stop it, no one can, I will have Mai'. I shook my head.

"Ayako" I said, she nodded at me, and we began to chant. "Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan" I repeated this five times.

"Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen" Ayako stood next to me reciphering the nine cuts. After doing this five times each, the walls cleared, and the door opened. We walked towards the door to find a girl around Mais age stood there.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Monk don't, this hotel doesn't have any visitors" Ayako reminded me. I stepped back.

"But then she could only be a ghost, and the temperature hasn't dropped" I told her. The girl looked to us with tears in her eyes.

"You have to help her, your friend get her out. She's his next target, and he will do anything to get what he wants" the girl began to vanish. We stood there shocked. We rushed back to base to see Mai, Naru and Lin. They looked at us like we had grown two heads.

"Why are you three rushing into base like that?" Naru questioned.

"There's more than one ghost here" I said.

"We know we saw the footage of you all talking with the girl" Naru said.

"No there's a boy here as well. Didn't you hear what she had said?" I asked.

"We don't have mics in the camera that are on the corridors, remember?" Mai asked us, we sweat dropped at remembering this. Just then the door to base slammed open.

"MAI! OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OK!" Saki yelled, pushing us all aside.

"I'm fine Saki. What's got you all, erm, concerned?" Mai asked.

"I don't trust your boss" Saki said glaring at Naru, Mai laughed at her.

"Saki I'm fine" Mai said with a reassuring smile.

"So did you guys figure anything out?" Naru asked. Saki and John nodded. They were just about to begin explaining when, "Mai tea" Naru ordered. Mai sighed and walked off to get everyone some tea. Saki ran along to catch up with her.

"Well John what did you find out?" Naru asked, while Mai was gone. John shrugged at Naru.

"We need Saki to explain, she's the only one who's able to read the writing" John smiled sheepishly, while Naru gave an annoyed look. Just then a scream pierced the air.

"MAI!" we all yelled, except Naru, Lin and Masako. We ran towards the kitchen, to find Mai with her hand under the tap.

"Jheeze Saki, think you could watch what you're doing next time?" Mai asked, Saki laughed nervously, while apologizing over and over again.

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mai you ok?" I asked my little sister.

"Hu? Oh Monk didn't see you guys come in. yeah I'm fine just Saki needs to watch what she's doing" Mai glared at Saki, who had sunk behind John and was still muttering apologizes. I saw Masakos' look out of the corner of my eye and smirked, pure jealousy. Well at least she had moved off of Naru.

'_Yay time to play match maker' _I thought, as Mai finished up the tea, bandaged her hand, and walked back to base with us. Once inside we began to discuss what had happened, and why Masako couldn't feel these ghosts. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mai, looking quite tense and nervous. I arched a brow and made a mental note to question her later.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok chapter 3 done. I know I said it would slow down, and it will. As our mystery ghosts won't be revealing themselves for a while now, well the actual ghost won't. As for most of you, some have guessed Mai is possessed. I'm really sorry to burst your bubble but she isn't, but you can carry on guessing if you like. I will let you know if someone has got it right, but I won't say who, or how, until later in the story. Now since my school has broken up for a week, I should be able to upload regularly almost every day, if things go as planned. Also I'm going to work on another Ghost Hunt story; it's called 'A Blood Red Roses Disaster' it won't be uploaded until later on though. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter please, REIVEW :D<strong>


	4. A demon not a ghost?

**Hey everyone I'm glad you're all liking this story so far and I think 'A Blood Red Roses Disaster' should be on sometime today, it's a NaruXMAi story so keep an eye out please. Secondly we have someone who's on the right track with what's going off with Mai, but if you want to keep guessing you may. I won't boar you any longer on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line…..Sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

The SPR group sat in base waiting for Saki to explain the newspaper articles. They were all surprised she could read such old and blurry writing.

"Well there were more girls who died the same way Akemi did, either pushed or fell off the cliff" John started.

"The last person to be seen with each girl was Sen Mito. The police interviewed Mito and the only thing he said was, he left the restaurant, with Akemi, and they took a walk along the beach. When Akemi saw the large rocks she wanted to see what the view was like, so she climbed to the top, apparently somehow she lost her footing and fell" Saki explained. Mai was still shaking, while Monk kept staring at her.

"Did you find anything out about the history of the Inn?" Ayako asked, John and Saki nodded.

"Before the Inn was built by us, it was a restaurant, before that, a hotel and before that, a ground where people were hung for doing wrong" Saki said. Everyone gasped, well everyone except Lin and Naru, and strangely Mai.

"So what you're saying is there could be spirits here that are over 100 years old?" Monk asked, taking his eyes off Mai for a split second, only to return them to find her looking down.

"That's exactly what we're saying" John said.

"But that's impossible there are no spirits here, I cannot sense them" Masako said.

"Maybe they're doing something so you can't" Saki suggested.

"No it would take an incredibly powerful spirit to do something like that" Masako answered. Saki frowned.

"What do you think Mai?" she asked, turning to face her. "Mai? Are you ok?" Saki put her hand to Mais' shoulder.

"I don't feel so good" Mai muttered.

"You were shaking through almost all of that" Monk said, Mai nodded.

"Well unfortunately you can't go yet Mai" Naru said in his cold voice, though everyone saw some worry in it. "Hara-san, why do you think you can't sense these spirits?" Naru asked, Masako opened her mouth to speak.

"Because the it's not a spirit that's haunting this place" Mai spoke, everyone looked to her.

"Mai?" Saki asked, Mai looked up, her eyes they were blank, no emotion.

"She's possessed" Ayako said, readying her nine-cuts position. While Monk readied his position.

"I will not hurt Mai, Monk, Ayako, please drop your positions" possessed Mai said.

"What do you want with Mai?" Saki growled.

"I want nothing with her. I am merely using her to give you information" the ghost said. "Now as I said Hara-san will not be able to feel the demons presence, as it is a demon not ghost. If you look closely at the newspapers you will find something useful" a loud banging sound was heard and Mai flinched. "He's angry, I must go" Mai then collapsed into Narus' arms, her eyes began to flutter open.

"Ugh, w-what h-happened?" she asked.

"You were possessed" Naru stated and sat her down again. "But don't worry he's gone."

"She" Mai corrected, while everyone looked at her. "The spirits that haunt the Inn are all girls, they mean no harm. It's the demon we have to look out for" Mai explained.

"Mai how do you know this?" Masako asked, Mai smiled.

"Akahana-san told me, the one who possessed me" Mai smiled, Naru frowned.

"Well that answers the question of what's haunting this place, but the question now is who, and what does he want with Mai?" Naru pondered.

"I think I know who" Saki spoke up. , she held a newspaper up. "It's a bit blurry but they're taken 50 years apart" Saki said, and pointed to a young boy in each picture. "Sen Mito, that's him, and he hasn't aged" Saki said. Everyone began to look through the other newspapers.

"He's in this one too" Ayako said.

"Here to" John calmly said.

"This is him" Monk said.

"Oh my" Masako said.

Mai picked up on of the papers and looked at it, why did he seem so familiar? She looked closer at the picture.

"Um guy?" she asked. Everyone crowded around the papers she was looking at. Looking closer at it Saki screamed.

"What is it?" Monk asked.

"His, his face, it's, it's deformed" she whispered the last part. Everyone looked closer at it, Monk almost through up, almost.

"She's not wrong" Monk said. Naru scanned the paper.

"Mai, tea, someone go with her. From now on no one goes anywhere in this house alone" Naru ordered, everyone nodded at him. Mai began to leave the room with Ayako in toe.

* * *

><p><strong>With Ayako and Mai, Mais' P.O.V<strong>

"Hey Ayako?" I asked.

"Yes Mai?" she answered.

"Well I was just wondering how are we, you know, how do we hunt a demon. I mean it sound like something for the Winchester boys not us" I stated.

"Winchester boys?" Ayako repeated, I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah they're these two brothers that go around hunting demons, ghost, vampires, you name it, they hunt it" I explained, Ayako made and 'o' with her mouth and nodded.

"Well I'm honestly not too sure Mai, I mean Lins' Shiki could be some help for this case, and if we knew how to exercise this thing, we'd be on our merry way" Ayako said, I frowned.

"I don't think you can exercise a demon, Ayako" I said and put my finger to my chin.

"Hey Mai, how far is the kitchen, it feels like we've been walking forever" Ayako suddenly said, come to think of t, it did feel like we were walking forever. I jolted as a felt the presence of something.

"Ayako" I whispered, she looked at me. "Don't make any sudden movements" I ordered.

"Eh? But why?" she asked.

"And keep your voice down" I snapped.

"But why?" she whispered, I looked at her.

"Something's here, it's following us, watching us, I think it's waiting for the right time to strike" I told her, Ayako grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"If this thing wants you it's gotta get through us first Mai" Ayako said, just then the floor began to shake, the walls began to crumble, and a high pitched scream filled the air.

"RUN!" I yelled, still holding Ayakos' hand we ran, away from that space, back to base.

* * *

><p><strong>In base Sakis' P.O.V<strong>

I sighed Mai and Ayako were taking a long time.

"They're taking a long time Naru you don't think anything's happened, do you?" Monk asked genuine concern in his voice. I liked Monk he treated Mai like a little sister, which was nice of him, considering me and my dad are the only family, well kind of family to Mai. Yeah we help her out with things, like bills and all that stuff, but lately she hasn't been right and I don't know why, she told me about her narcissist boss and why she called him Naru, honestly I think she's falling for him, and I only want to protect her. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Naru" Lin said, I looked over to see everyone looking at a screen on the computers. Ayako and Mai were stood there.

"Turn up the volume Lin" Naru ordered, Lin complied and turned it up.

"Hey Ayako?" I asked.

"Yes Mai?" she answered.

"Well I was just wondering how are we, you know, how do we hunt a demon. I mean it sound like something for the Winchester boys not us" Mai stated, I sighed.

"Trust her to watch Supernatural" I laughed a little.

"Winchester boys?" Ayako repeated, Mai looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah they're these two brothers that go around hunting demons, ghost, vampires, you name it, they hunt it" she explained, Ayako made and 'o' with her mouth and nodded, trust Mai to leave out that it's a TV show.

"Well I'm honestly not too sure Mai, I mean Lins' Shiki could be some help for this case, and if we knew how to exercise this thing, we'd be on our merry way" Ayako said, a saw Mai frowned.

"I don't think you can exercise a demon, Ayako" she said and put her finger to her chin.

"Hey Mai, how far is the kitchen, it feels like we've been walking forever" Ayako suddenly said, come to think of it, it did feel like we were walking forever. Suddenly Mai jolted as a felt the presence of something.

"Ayako" she whispered, Ayako looked at her. "Don't make any sudden movements" Mai ordered.

"Eh? But why?" she asked.

"And keep your voice down" she snapped.

"But why?" Ayako whispered, Mai looked at her.

"Something's here, it's following us, watching us, I think it's waiting for the right time to strike" she told her, Ayako grabbed Mais hand and held it tight.

"If this thing wants you it's gotta get through us first Mai" Ayako said, just then the floor began to shake, the walls began to crumble, and a high pitched scream filled the air.

"RUN!" Mai yelled, still holding Ayakos' hand we ran, away from that space, back to base.

I ran out of the door and towards Mai.

"SAKI COME BACK!" I heard Monk yell behind me.

'_No I have to get to Mai, if this thing wants her, then it has to deal with all of us. Mai I'm sorry we never told you' _I thought as I carried on running, I saw two figures ahead of me.

"MAI, AYAKO, COME ON!" I yelled.

"SAKI!" Mai yelled jumping into me, tears ran down her face and we headed back to base. I looked back to see the ghost of a woman there, with a sign? I looked at it.

'_You have to tell her' _I shook my head; no Mai doesn't need to know, does she? We walked back into base where everyone was waiting for us.

"Mai, Old Hag, you had us worried" Monk said. WHACK. I was brought back to earth; Monk was laying on the ground rubbing his head.

"Who let coyote, get road runner?" he asked, I giggled.

"Man what do you have in that purse?" I asked Ayako, she smiled at me an only said;

"It's a secret."

"I bet its bricks" Mai guessed, we all began to laugh.

"Mai are you alright?" Naru asked her, he sounded CONCERNED? Woah wait what?

"Is the world ending?" Mai asked.

"No you idiot why?" Naru asked his tone back to normal. Mai put her hand over her heart.

"Oh thank god for that you were being nice, that's all" Mai said. I laughed at her.

"Whatever, everyone go to bed, be here in the morning, and if you get up in the middle of the night, wake someone up with you" Naru ordered, though he was looking at Mai for the last part, Mai stuck her tinge out, and stomped off, with me, Ayako and Masako following close behind.

To say that the SPR had only some today, we sure had a lot of stuff going on. But the one thing that kept racing through my mind that night was;

'_Should I tell her? Mai has a right to know the truth. But what if it puts her in more danger?'_ I turned over to see Mais' sleeping form, eventually I manage to drift off into a restless nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>And done and done for chapter 4 hope you all liked it, like I said you will find out later why Mai was humming, and now you have another question to ask yourselves. What does Saki have to tell Mai? You will find out soon. STAY TUNED, and please REVIEW :D<strong>


	5. Demon boy got Mai? WHAT?

**Normal P.O.V**

_Darkness, that's all that surrounded Saki at the moment. She spun around, a figure, the demon, he smiled at her, the smile wasn't comforting at all. A set of large white fangs could be seen, his eyes a piercing blood red, his hands covered in blood, it dripped from his face to the ground. Saki found herself clutching her stomach, she let out a growl._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MAI?" she demanded, his eyes turned redder, if possible, upon hearing Mais' name. Saki flinched; she had to tell Mai, she knew there was no other way. More figures appeared around her, they were girls, they were all in pain. _

"_You have to tell her" one said._

"_You can't beat this thing without her knowing" another said._

"_TELL HER!" they all yelled, they then faded._

"_Doesn't matter if you tell her or not" Saki spun around, the demon was behind her. "She will be mine, she WILL DIE!" he yelled._

Saki shot up in bed; sweat ran down her head, the sheets clung to her, for dear life. She grabbed her forehead and looked over to Mai, she was still sleeping.

"A dream, just a dream" Saki muttered, she pulled her knees up to her chest and sat in a ball for a few minutes. She head resting on her knees, until she felt the temperature drop. Her head shot up and she looked over to Mai, the demon lent over her. Sakis' eyes widened, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. The demon put a hand on Mais' chest; he pressed his nail into it, drawing little blood. Once his finger was covered in it, he licked it clean. His eyes then layed on Saki, the piercing blood red eyes from her dream. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to scream.

"MAI!" she yelled, Mai shot up in bed, as did Ayako and Masako. The doors opened a few seconds later, John, Monk, Lin and Naru came running in. They looked at Saki.

"What is it?" Monk asked her. Saki looked at them.

"It, it was here, the demon" Saki said, Mai grabbed her chest; she had a pain in it. She lifted her hand and it was covered in blood.

"What the?" she asked, Ayako looked over to her, her eyes widened when she saw the blood.

"Mai what happened?" she asked her, Mai shrugged.

"I don't know" her eyes narrowed, Saki looked at her.

"The demon, it was stood over Mai, I would have screamed sooner, but I couldn't" Saki explained. Ayako went into the bathroom to get some bandages. "It dug its nail into her then, when his finger was covered in blood he licked it clean" she whispered. Mai stared at Saki in shock, why didn't she wake up, she should have felt it, shouldn't have she? Mai allowed Ayako to bandage up her chest.

"It's a lot deeper than I expected" Ayako said. "But you should be ok" she finished.

"We need to get rid of this thing as soon as possible" Monk cut in.

"Yes we do, Lin go check the tapes, see if anything's happening anywhere else in the house" Naru ordered. Mai stood up and went to open the curtains. The morning sun hit everyone's skin, Mai welcomed the warmth. Saki stared at Mai, she needed to tell her, but she needed to wait for the right time. Saki shook her head.

"Everyone out so we can get dressed" Ayako ordered. The boys all left the room so they could have some privacy.

"Are you sure you don't want any help Ayako?" Monk asked, WHACK.

"Jheeze ok, ok, I'm going" he muttered and left, Ayako had a triumphant look on her face, while Mai just laughed at her.

Mai sat in her room alone, bored. She was the last one to get dressed and told everyone she didn't need them to wait for her, she would just catch up. She sighed sitting up and walking to the door, before she could reach for the handle though, a flute began to play. Mai listened to the melody for a few minutes, before she found herself unconsciously humming along. She opened the door and walked through the corridors. She walked to the exit of the Inn and towards the beach.

Once at the beach she stopped and looked around.

"What? How did I get here?" she asked herself.

"Mai? What are you doing out here?" she turned to see Naru.

"Naru, I, um, well honestly I'm not sure" she said looking out to see. She turned her head to see the rock the girls had been pushed off.

"Bet the views better from up there" Naru said, walking towards it.

"Hey Naru it's not safe. You shouldn't go up there" she said running after him.

"Relax Mai it's only me and you here" he said. "Plus I want to see if there's any paranormal activity here" he said, Mai walking behind him nodded, even though he couldn't see it, which also ment he couldn't see the smirk on his face, or the red eyes.

They walked to the top and the view took Mais' breath away.

"Woah, it's beautiful" Mai said, Naru walked up behind Mai and put his arms around her waist.

"Yes, it is" he answered.

"Hey Naru? What are you doing?" she asked, getting a little uncomfortable. He shrugged into her back. They stood looking at the view for a few minutes until Mais' phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mai? Where are you?" it was Ayako.

"I'm at the beach" Mai answered.

"What are you doing there?" Ayako asked.

"Well me and Naru are in the rock where the girls got pushed off, we're looking to see if there's any paranormal activity" I answered.

"You're on the rock with Naru? That's impossible" Ayako answered.

"Why is it?" Mai asked.

"Because Naru's here with us" Ayako answered.

Mais' eyes shot wide open hearing that. If this wasn't Naru then it could only be, she turned around in 'Narus' arms, only to be faced with red eyes and a set of fangs. Mais' eyes widened even more, if possible and she began to struggle, but stopped remembering that's how every other girl died.

"Mai? Mai? MAI!" came from the phone. "Mai we're coming to get you don't move" Ayakos' voice ended, though Mai knew she still had the call on, she hadn't ended it.

"I told them I'd have you" the demon said.

"W-What do y-you want?" Mai asked, she was scared, no scared was an understatement, she was petrified. He looked down at her and smirked.

"You haven't noticed?" he asked, Mai looked at him confused, though fear showed more than confusion. The demon laughed. "Everyone I've kill has been 16" he said.

"Then why haven't you gone after Saki?" Mai asked. The demon looked at her.

"Saki? She's 18" he said, Mais' eyes widened again. Saki was 18 but how?

"MAI!" a call came from below, Mai looked down to see Naru and the others, running to her.

"Too bad you don't get to say good bye" the demon said, with that he flung her off the cliff.

"MAI!" Saki yelled.

'_This is all my fault'_ she thought.

Mais' scream filled the air as she hit the ocean, the water smashed heavily against the rocks, if Mai was alive it would be a miracle. Naru dived into the water after her.

"NARU NO!" Lin yelled, too late, he was already under. Naru swam frantically down to the bottom of the ocean, where her body laid motionless. He grabbed her hand and began to swim to the surface.

"Ayako?" Saki asked.

"I can't see them" she answered, Saki closed her eyes, Mai was gone and it was all her fault. If only she had told her, tears began to fall from Sakis' eyes, the same with Masako, as John comforted her. Monk walked over to Saki to give her a hug.

"Hey if I know Naru he won't stop looking until he's found her" Monk tried to calm her down.

"I SEE THEM!" Ayako yelled and began to run to them. Naru placed Mai on the sand.

"She's not breathing" Saki said quietly, they all then got a surprised when Naru started to give her CPR, the only problem, it wasn't working. Now it was Ayakos' turn to cry, Monk walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Masako cried into Johns' shoulder, while Saki stood there, she wanted to cry, but she just couldn't do it. Lin walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, that got her, she clutched to Lin for dear life and cried into his chest, to say Lin was surprised was an understatement. Naru was still giving Mai CPR.

"Naru it's not going to work, she's gone" Ayako said, Naru looked down to hide the tears forming in his eyes. A slight breathing noise was heard and they all looked at Mai, her eyes opened only it wasn't Mai. She stood up; possessed once again, she looked straight at Saki. Her eyes filled with anger.

"You should have told her" she said, everyone stared at Saki.

"It would have put her in more danger" Saki responded.

"Yes it would, but at LEAST SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" possessed Mai yelled. Saki stared at her tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "You have to tell her" Mais' eyes then closed and she collapsed into the sand, she began coughing, water came from her lungs as she looked around.

"MAI!" Saki yelled glomping her friend, Mai looked shocked, but hugged back.

"W-What happened?" Mai asked.

"The demon disguised itself as me and took you up there, once it had you it pushed you off the cliff" Naru said. "I thought I told you not to be alone in the Inn?" he asked.

"I don't know all I remember is being sat in the room, then a flute started playing, and I was out here, I followed you to the rocks and it Ayako called, and it wasn't you it was the demon" Mai explained, she then looked at Saki. "Saki how old are you?"

"16, why?" Saki tried to hide the lie in her voice.

"You're 18 Saki, the demon told me so, he only goes after 16 year old" Mai said. "Why would you lie to me?" she asked her, everyone stared at Saki, who sighed.

"I think it's best if we go inside" Saki said, everyone nodded, Naru helped Mai stand, but she collapsed straight after, Naru ended up carrying her bridal style back to base.

In the distance back on the rock, the demon was as mad as ever. His eyes glowed a new shade of red, Mai should have been his, the others weren't supposed to interfere, and the girls he had killed weren't ment to help. His eyes filled with hate, revenge, and hunger. As soon as he had appeared though, he was gone; he wouldn't let them get away with this. Mai would be his one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I can't believe I almost killed Mai. I'm a horrible person I know; anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. Also A Blood Red Roses Disaster is now up, so please go and check it out, please? Anyway please REVIEW :D<strong>


	6. Mais' parents and the truth

**Normal P.O.V**

As the group walked into the base, the door slammed shut behind them, Sakis' eyes brows fell; she knew it wouldn't be long until it was back.

"Mai" she said, Mai looked at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You have to fight" Saki answered, everyone looked at her.

"What?" they asked, she turned to Mai.

"Listen to me, I'm two years older than you, because I was born two years before you-" she started.

"Yeah we figured that much out" Naru said, Saki sent him one of the most horrid death glares, if looks could kill.

"As I was saying, your parents used to be friend with my mom and dad, this thing as been here before, this is the second time, the first time was when your parents came, with you, as a baby. Your mom was a psychic, and your dad was a medium, when they used their powers together, they were able to get rid of the thing, they weren't able to kill it" Saki paused and looked around the room. "Masako can you feel anything?" Saki asked, Masako nodded.

"Two people, they're watching us, but they do not mean any harm" Masako told them, Saki nodded.

"I think they should explain the rest, Naru put Mai on the couch" Saki ordered, Naru set Mai down on the couch. Two figures then appeared, a man with brown hair a blue eyes, and woman with light brown hair and brown eyes, Mai gasped, while Saki looked at them.

"Mai" the woman started towards her, Naru, who was sat next to her, pulled Mai away, or tried to. Mai slipped from his grasp and stood up.

"Mom?" Mais' voice was only a whisper but everyone caught it.

"Wait mom, then that must mean, that's you dad?" Monk asked, Mai nodded, she could feel the tears coming from her eyes.

"Mai baby, please don't cry" her mom said and hugged her; Mai just cried harder, the woman looked to Saki. "You have done a good job of protecting Mai, Saki, but I think it's time we told her the truth. How much have you told her?" the woman asked.

"That you and your husband are psychics and mediums" Saki answered, the man nodded.

"Mai," he spoke up "you have to get rid of this demon once and for all" he told her.

"But I don't know how" Mai said, she pulled away from her mother's embrace and went to her dad.

"You are the only one who is able to stop it, you are the only one with the power" her dad explained.

"WE tried to stop it Mai, we were unaware of the consequences, and the thing killed us" Mais' mom said, everyone gasped, except Mai and Saki; they knew they had died of paranormal events. Mai looked to her dad again.

"But even if I do have the power, how do I use it?" Mai asked, her mom walked to her, as did her dad.

"You must be careful with it Mai" her dad started.

"If you go to the brink of death again, the power will be gone, and this thing will have you" Mais' mom said, the lights began to flicker and the walls shook, her dad narrowed his eyes, he looked straight to the wall, as did everyone else, her mom and dad gasped at what they saw. On the wall it said, 'Not long now Mai; be ready to join us'.

"You have to unlock the power within you, Mai. There is a power so string that, it can destroy this thing, and let all the spirits rest, this demon is keeping them here, the more it has the stronger it gets" her dad said quickly. "We don't have much time left here Mai, but we'll always be looking down on you."

"And always remember, we will always love you, if you ever need us we're just a prayer away" her mother smiled, Mai nodded, tears forming in her eyes again. "Saki we need you to help Mai unlock her power, do not leave her alone in the Inn, no matter where she goes. Mai if you hear the flute, try to ignore it, otherwise we have no idea what will happen to you" her mom finished.

"Honey it's time to go" Mai looked at her dad, then her mom, she gave them both one last hug, until they were gone, but not forever, they would always be with her. The room filled with light, as her parents vanished into it, they weren't going to heaven, nor hell, no they were stuck in here until Mai, got rid of this demon. The tears that had swelled up in Mais' eyes finally made their entrance; they fell, faster than the rain, harder than a waterfall.

Saki rushed to her side and hugged her, Ayako, Monk, John and Masako doing the same thing, while Naru and Lin watched. (A/N emotionless bastards) Naru stood up and walked over to Mai, he placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to him, her eyes still clouded with tears, she just wanted to collapse, to know that this didn't depend on her. She buried her head into Naru chest, who was shocked to say the least; he put his arm around her, rubbing her back, while he stroked her hair. From the side lines, Lin smiled upon seeing the two.

Ayako stood with Monk, side by side, really close, so no one would see them holding hands, though, that didn't fool Saki. Masako sat with John on the couch, her hand rested on his, while he smiled down at Mai. Masako felt the pity reach within her stomach, Mai was her friend, weather she treated her badly or not, she still though of her as a friend. Saki stood up and strode over to Lin, who nodded to her.

"So, where do we go from here?" Lin asked her, Saki looked at him.

"I have to take Mai back to town, to help her use her powers, it might take a few days but, when we get back, she'll be able to get rid of this thing" Saki explained.

"And if it follows you?" Lin asked, Saki shrugged.

"I don't know Lin, I don't know" Saki answered. Naru stood; Mai was in his arms again.

"I'm taking her to her room" he said and walked out, Saki turned the moment he walked out.

"Hey don't leave her on her own" she called after him, Naru turned and nodded. He entered Mais' room and set her down on her bed, he was just about to pull a chair up, when she grabbed his coat.

"Don't stay in here with me" she mumbled, but Naru knew what she ment, sighing, he climbed into the bed next to her, her placed his arm around her while she buried her head into his chest again. Naru shut off the light and tried to sleep, it was still mid-day, but he felt extremely tiered, and having Mai in his arms, he thought it felt….right? Yes he though it felt right. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, his head rested on hers, as he did so.

From the distance two pairs of red eyes watched them, one growling, the other staring. A smirked plaster on the one who was staring.

"Things just got interesting" he said.

"How so?" asked the second, the first looked to him.

"You haven't noticed Mito?" he asked, Mito shook his head.

"They're all together, as in couples, we kill the weakest out of the couples, the other comes hunting for us, blinded by jealousy, and we kill them. Didn't you see how the boy jumped in after the Taniyamas' daughter?" the Mito nodded to him.

"I did Tamotsu, I did" he answered, Tamotsu, smirked wider.

"I think it's time I paid a visit to Saki" he laughed, Mito laughed with him,

"By the end of the week, the SPR won't know what's killed them" they both laughed, then vanished, the cool mid-day air blew where they stood, just behind the rock you could see the Taniyamas' with the most worried expressions on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Well chappie 6 done. Man it took some thinking. Anyway I hope you like it, I was reading through my chapters last night and realised I had used Sen Mito as the name, and then I had Tamotsu as well so know I've included him. So please REVIEW :D<strong>


	7. Saki and Mai leave, Naru ends up hurt

**Mais' P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Yawning I looked up, Naurs' head rested on my head, the events of yesterday came rushing back, sighing I relaxed into his arms.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, we have to meet the others in base" Naru voice suddenly made me jump, sighing I got off of him.

"Sorry I dragged you to stay in bed with me last night" I said to him, my face red with embarrassment, he gave me a quizzical look.

"Don't be, I don't mind" Naru said, this shocked me; he didn't mind staying in the same bed as me? I smiled at him. "Pack your things Mai, Saki's taking you to help get your powers" Naru reminded me, I nodded, this was going to be a long week. I walked into the bathroom to get changed and take a shower. I really didn't want to be the one they had to rely on because of this demon.

Getting out of the shower I dried myself off and began to get dressed, then something didn't feel right. The presence it was familiar, but stronger, it felt like there were two demons here. I gasped, grabbed my case that was already packed and rushed into base.

"We got a problem" I said, once I rushed in.

"Tell me about it, I have to drive you and Saki back to town, just to come back here" Monk complained, I glared at him.

"Worse than that Monk" I said, while glaring at the guy, he sweat dropped and backed away from me.

"Well what is it?" Naru asked me.

"There are two demons here" I said, everyone stared at me.

"Mai that's impossible" Saki said to me, I stared at her.

"No it's not, in my dream there was someone called Tamotsu" I picked up a paper and pointed in the background to a boy who was smirking, his fangs were also showing. "That's him, he's in the background of every picture, they did those double murder things" I explained, Naru looked at the newspapers.

"Mai's right there are two, if you go one will follow, while the other stays here" Naru explained, I stared at him in disbelief, he only just figured that out, I sighed and looked at Saki.

"We should go now then" she said, sighing I followed her out the door and towards the car, with Monk close behind.

We stepped inside the car and Monk stared the engine. The car ride was boring, the occasional talk here and there, honestly the silence was nice; it made me relax, though every time I did I felt this sort of energy in the pit of my chest. Saki stared up from the book she was reading, she must have noticed, she gave me a smile. We pulled up outside the office to SPR.

"Naru says you can train her here, but if you break anything you'll pay for it" Monk smiled throwing us the keys. "I'll see you when you call, good luck Mai, Saki" Monk said before driving off, I smiled. Turning to Saki she looked at the building.

"We'd be better off in the woods for part of the training but, the other part we can do here" she told me. "Grab your things" I did as told and we headed up the stairs, I opened the door to the SPR room, it was strange when it was quiet. I expected Naru to yell that he wants tea, but then I remembered he was at the Inn still. Something in the pit of my stomach knew this was a mistake, that we shouldn't have left.

"Mai" Sakis' voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked at her. She had sat down on one of the couches; I set my bag down and walked over to her. Taking a seat opposite her, she looked me dead in the eyes, she smiled at me. "First things first, in the car, during all the silence, what did you feel?" she asked me, I stared at her.

"I don't know really. It felt like there was an energy in my chest wanting to come out" I told her, she smiled nodding her head.

"Good that's your psychic ability, your mother also had it, your father also had telekinesis, you should be able to move things with your mind, but first you have to be focused" Saki explained and sat on the floor; I copied and sat down across her.

"Concentrate on that one part in your chest, clear your mind of all worries" Saki ordered, I obeyed, I felt the energy in my chest grow.

"Stay focused, Mai, do not lose concentration" she told me, it wasn't my fault I felt confused.

"Mai I mean it, if you lose focus, you can break something" she told me, I quickly tried to push the confusion out of my mind. "Good, now just remain focused, and you should have the energy almost under control" she told me, I nodded silently.

"How long do we have to do this for?" I asked, I felt her eyes on me.

"Until you are ready to train in the woods" Saki answered, I sigh, in other words a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at base Narus' P.O.V<strong>

We were all sat in base. Monk had been gone over 2 hours. It shouldn't have taken him this long. Just as I was about to assign every one jobs the doors opened.

"Hey guys, I got lunch" Monk came in with that smile; we walked up to him and grabbed some of the food he had. Smiling he sat down across from me. "Saki and Mai are back in town safely, nothing followed us, so the demons don't know where they are" Monk smiled; somehow I didn't believe it they would figure it out some way or another.

"We're not stupid you know" a voice said, we stood up and turned to find the demons in the door way.

"We know where they are" the other said.

"Who are you two?" Ayako asked them, we all looked at them expecting an answer, instead we got a laugh.

"Fine I suppose we can tell you" one started.

"Especially since you won't be here much longer" the second added.

"I'm Mito" said the first, his dark brown hair covered his light brown eyes, a smirk played on his features.

"And I'm Tamotsu" said the second his black hair, hid his brown eyes, a smirk played on his face also.

"I thought the demons had red eyes?" Ayako muttered to John, who just shrugged at her.

"Yeah, we do" Mito said, his eyes turning red, as did Tamotsus'. Ayako shivered at seeing this.

"So who gets to kill Mai?" Tamotsu asked, Mito looked at him and shrugged.

"You do it, since I've already tried, and this kid got in the way" Mito said, flinging me into a wall.

"Don't get us wrong, we really don't want to hurt any of you, but you are stopping us from getting Mai" Tamotsu told us. I stood up, staggering a little, blood came from my right arm, the blow was a lot harder than I thought.

"What do you want with Mai?" I asked, they just smirked.

"Oh come on Mai's the only one who can kill us, so we have to kill her first" Mito explained. I heard Monk chant something then throw one of those, things he threw when we had to deal with the zombies, it blocked the demons out, for now at least. We needed a way to defend ourselves, I way to fight them.

"The more I think about it, the more I want to call those Winchester brothers Mai told me about" Ayako sighed, Monk nodded.

"You do know that it's only a TV show?" Lin asked, I nodded, while he patched up my arm.

"What it is?" Monk asked, I nodded, Ayako sighed.

"So much for that idea" she muttered. I stared out of the window, they would try everything to get to Mai, I just hoped Saki can deal with them.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 7 done I hope you all liked it please REVIEW :D<strong>


	8. Stupid demons, levitating the spoon

**Sakis' P.O.V**

I watched Mai meditating over my book; she was improving and pretty fast. My phone vibrated at the side of me.

"Mai, I have to take this, keep meditating" I told her, she silently nodded and I left into Narus' office. Clicking the green button I pulled the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, breathing and arguing was heard on the other end, I sighed, do these guys every stop arguing?

"Saki?" Narus' voice was clear on the other end, I stared out the window he had on his door, keeping an eye on Mai.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked, if the demons were coming Mai shouldn't be by herself.

"We had a run in with the demons last night, we're sending Monk over to put a barrier up, try to keep Mai safe until then" he ordered me, I was shocked, they had attacked? Already? But we had only just left.

"Alright how long until Monk get here?" I asked, I heard the sound of a car leave or pull up; I'm not sure, in the back ground.

"About 30 minutes, if he doesn't get pulled" Naru told me, I chuckled a little.

"Sure I gotta go, Mai's almost done meditating" I told them, I heard the phone click on the other end, without a good bye. "Rude much?" I asked to no one.

Walking back out of the office I saw that some of Mais' PK was making thing float, perfect she was learning fast, which in my books was a good thing.

"You can stop meditating" I told her, she slowly opened her eyes, looking at me she smiled.

"How come?" she asked, the things that were floating had landed softly on the ground.

"Because you are ready for the next step" I told her, she stared at me blankly.

"But I've only been meditating for a day, not even that" she said shocked, I nodded at her.

"Yes I know but, your PK is strong, it only needed help to kick in" I told her, Mai smiled and sighed, but nodded her head.

"Sure thing. So what was with the call?" she asked me, I looked at her, smiling in reassurance.

"Nothing really, the demons had already shown their faces, they're sending Monk here to put up a barrier, that's pretty much it" I told her, it was the same thing they had told me, Mai nodded her head.

"So what's the next step teach?" she asked me, I laughed at her, trust Mai to say something like that.

"Levitating things" I told her, she stared at me.

"I can't do that" she almost yelled, almost. I grabbed my ears to block her high pitched voice.

"You were doing it when I came in, you just need to concentrate" I told her, this would be a bit more challenging, I mean Mai CONCENTRATE? We're all doomed. Sighing Mai sat on the sofa.

"So where do we start?" she asked me, I smiled at her.

"Try levitating this" I said placing a spoon in front of her.

"So how does this work?"

"Just focus on the spoon and nothing else, for now that should do it, then we'll focus on levitating things, while you're talking to people ok?" I asked her, Mai nodded her head smiling; she turned her attention to the spoon, her eyes glued to it, like it was going to grow teeth and a mouth and chomp her eyes out. I laughed at the thought and Mai looked at me.

"Concentrate Mai, concentrate" I told her, she grumbled some curse words under her breath, and something that sounded like, 'hard to do with a loud mouth here', I supressed the erg to laugh at her. I grabbed my book and carried on reading it.

After 10 minutes Mai still hadn't levitated the spoon, and to make matters worse, it felt like something was staring holes into my skull, turning around and gasping at the sight, I grabbed Mai and pulled her next to me, she jolted her concentration away from the spoon and to the demons.

"Well this is a nice place you got here" one said, the other nodded in agreement.

"Too bad that it won't keep Mai safe, not even a little" the one who had pushed Mai off the cliff, spoke up, the demon next to him disappeared, then reappeared behind Mai. I heard her cry in pain, he had twisted her arm around, she was lucky it wasn't broke, or out of the socket, or skin, I cringed at the thought.

"Let her go" I warned, the first laughed at me.

"Or what, you'll zap us? You don't have PK anymore, remember? You lost it, otherwise we wouldn't be here, and Mais' parents would still be here" the one in front of me snarled, I glared at him, Mai gasped, I looked at her, my eyes filled with sorrow and worry, the demon behind her smirked, his eyes glowed red in the, almost dark, room. I turned back to the first demon, he was right I couldn't do anything, I didn't have PK or anything, what do I do? I was stupid to think I could do this by myself, Mai, they were going to get her, just like they got her parents, and it's going to be all my fault, again. Tears formed in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, I continued to glare, I just had to keep this up until Monk got here.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais' P.O.V<strong>

I don't understand, how is it Sakis' fault my parents died? They died when I was young, did they help her with the PK she had or something? The pain I can feel in my wrist right now, it's unbearable, I had to do something. Clear your mind Mai, clear it, concentrate on the spoon, I kept telling myself over and over again, I needed something to gab him with, and right now that was the only thing there was.

I felt the energy in me grow, it was like a nice warm sensation, like when I woke up in Narus' arms, getting that out of my head, I could feel the spoon begin to lift, willingly I tried to shoot it forward. After two minutes silence I didn't think it had worked, sighing I was about to give up.

"AGH! WHAT THE FUCK?" the demon who had me yelled, I smirked, turned around and, almost as if on instinct, kicked him in the face. He went stumbling backwards onto the table; the doors flew open, Monk he was here.

"It's about God damn time" I said, he scratched the back of his head, the threw one of those things at the window, an energy encased the room and the demons were forced out.

"Huh, I thought that only worked on ghosts?" Saki asked, I shrugged smiling at her. "Look Mai, I'm sorry I didn't tell you alright, I had PK and your parents taught me how to use it, when you were young these demons came and tried to kill them, I tried to stop them but, they got them, I'm so sorry" she said hanging her head in shame, I stared at her, Monk stared at us both with a face that clearly said, 'what the hell have I missed?' I giggled and walked to Saki, pulling her into a hug, I smiled.

"You couldn't help it, they knew how dangerous things were, it's not your fault" I said, she smiled and hugged me back; she suddenly pulled away and looked at the table.

"You moved the spoon" she gasped, I shrugged.

"I kinda had to, otherwise my arm would be broke, and out of the skin by now" I explained, seeing Sakis' cringing face made me laugh and Monk chuckled, Saki pouted and turned away.

"So what did I miss girls?" Monk asked us, I shrugged, as did Saki.

"Not much, Mais' able to get to the centre of her PK, she can control it, she can move things at will, when she's concentrating, we need to work on moving them while talking to people now" Saki explained, she looked at me. "Then we'll go back to the Inn and you can work on exercising some of the girls, after that you should be able to beat the demons" Saki finished, Monk stared shocked.

"Woah, woah, woah, back up. You've been gone a day, and she can already reach her core, and move things?" he asked, overly shocked, I smiled and nodded at him. "Well Mai, to say I'm impressed is an understatement" he said to me, I smiled wider.

"Thanks" I said to him, Saki looked at us, she smiled.

"What?" we asked, she shrugged.

"It's nothing it's just, Monk is kinda like a father figure to you, well in my eyes he is" she said, Monk smiled and so did I, come to think of it, Monk was like a father to me.

"I should call Naru and tell him how far you've gotten; I'll be back in a minute, unless I'm ok to call him in here?" Monk asked, Saki shrugged.

"Call him in here, we're done for the day" Saki yawned, I looked at the time, it was four in the afternoon, I guess it would be a good time to call it a day and chill for a while.

"Hey Naru, it's Mon

* * *

><p>k" I heard Monk say.<p>

"Hey Monk, how are they?" I heard Naru say, Monk had him on speaker, I giggled.

"We're doing fine Naru" I replied smiling, I heard him grunt a little.

"Good, how far have you progressed?" he asked, Saki got up from her seat and took the phone.

"If Mai carries on like she has been doing, we should be back in two days, max" Saki said, the line went quiet for a minute or so.

"TWO DAYS?" everyone yelled, I grabbed my ears.

"I think I'm deaf" I muttered, Monk was spinning with dizziness at the loudness of the noise.

"Not the only one" he agreed, Saki on the other hand was completely fine, well she has put up with me her whole life.

"Yes two days, max, Mai's quick at tapping into her core and the other things, she's also able to concentrate very well" Saki explained, I waited for it, I knew it was going to come.

"Mai concentrate, well make sure she's careful, she'll blow the last of her brain cells" Naru said, and there it is, Sakis' face fumed red.

"You're dead when we get back, well we should get going, we still have practice to do, so bye" Saki said, the line went dead without a good bye, or a see you.

"Rude much?" me and Monk muttered, we laughed after wards.

**Normal P.O.V**

I looked at Mai and Monk laughing, honestly Monk would make a great adoptive father for Mai, sighing a turned to them, if only Monk and Ayako would adopt Mai, then she'd have someone else to call family besides me and my father. I smiled at the thought, looking out the window I noticed the sun beginning to set, slowly on the horizon.

"How 'bout we get some tea?" I suggested, they both stopped laughing and nodded, we grabbed our coats and headed out the door, hopefully those demons wouldn't follow us.

* * *

><p><strong>And chappie 8 is done, hope you all liked it please REVIEW :D<strong>


	9. Mai's gone, our demons' little rhyme

**Lost Location: Mais' mom and dad are both psychic, which I've already mentioned, but they also fought against demons and not ghost, Narus' PK is only experienced on ghosts, whereas Mai has the experience, on demons, from her mom and dad, same as Saki did, but she lost hers, Saki is also going to train Mai in fighting them, without PK, so she'll be like some kick as demon monster hunter to something. Her PK is stronger than Narus', a LOT stronger, but the rest should be explained later in the story.**

**Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, now ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Ghost Hunt, I think I would have mentioned it already, scroll down to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Mai stretched from her place on the sofa yawning, it had been a long day yesterday, and to make things worse, she ended up levitating things at the restaurant they went to, the waiter freaked out, Monk apologized for her, Saki doubled over with laughter, while everyone stared at Mai. She had to admit the look on everyone's faces, were priceless. Sighing she got up, so not to wake Saki, and stepped into the kitchen where Monk was. She frowned seeing how tiered he was, she levitated the kettle to the tap, turned the tap on, filled the kettle up, put it on the oven and turned the oven on, Monk looked at her impressed.

"You are learning fast" he mumbled to her, Mai smiled in response.

"Thanks, want some tea?" she asked, Monk groaned, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go get some sleep Monk," she told him, he looked at her, like she was crazy.

"You crazy? The demons could come and get you, or worse" he said trying not to think about it, Mai laughed at him, shoved him into the room and onto the sofa she woke up on.

"Sleep, don't make me knock you out" she threatened, knowing Mai wasn't kidding, Monk rested his head on the pillow, within five minutes he was sleeping, Mai smiled.

'_Staying up night after night can't be good for his health, or anyone's for that matter. Huh I wonder how many hours Naru sleeps' _Mai pushed the thought out of her head and walked back into the kitchen. She took the kettle off the oven, before it made the sound like a train, and poured it into a cup full of tea, she missed everyone who was at the Inn, heck she even missed Naru.

"Oh well, not long until I have to go back" she sighed.

"Yes not long at all" a voice said, Mais' head shot up, she looked around frantically, no one was there.

"I swear I heard someone," she turned around, "or was it just my imagination?" she pondered, she sighed and turned to put her glass in the sink, her face soon became face to face, with the same red eyes that haunted the Inn. She jumped back in alarm, how could she be so stupid not to check behind her? She back up towards the table, only to have her arms caught, her head turned again, the second demon.

"Yo Mito, what do we do with her now?" Tamotsu asked him, a smirked came upon his face, he turned and grabbed a knife for the draw, Mais' eyes widened, she stared at the demon before her, fear flooded her eyes, he looked at her, then the knife, then back to her, the smirk never left his lips.

"Oh relax, we aren't going to kill you, we're just gonna, have a little…_fun_" Mito told her, the words reached Mais' ears, her heart stopped, she tried to scream, nothing came out.

"Where are we going to do this?" Mito asked Tamotsu, Tamotsu looked at his 'partner in crime' or murder should I say.

"How about the Inn, we've got some good memories there" he said, Mito nodded, he disappeared from the room, just before Tamotsu could disappear with Mai, she screamed, it filled the SPR office, Saki and Monk were jolted from their dreams and ran to the kitchen, just in time to see Tamotsu take Mai.

"MAI!" Saki screamed, but it was too late Mai and Tamotsu were gone. Her hands rolled into fists, she hadn't even taught Mai how to fight, or control her emotions, tears formed in Sakis' eyes, Monk put his hand on her shoulder.

"Saki it's alright we'll get her back" he tried to reassure her, it wasn't working, Saki simply shook her head.

"No, you don't understand," Saki said she looked at Monk, who gave her a confused look. "We have to go back to the Inn" she told him, she walked away and began to pack her things, the tears flowed freely down her face as she packed, and as they drove, nothing could stop them, all the songs reminded her of Mai.

Monk was a different story, he was trying to stay strong for the both of them, but it was proving difficult, a single tear escaped his eyes. Mai, she was like his daughter, she was like his and Ayakos' daughter, and he let her get caught, how could he let that happen?

'_If I had never gone to sleep, if I had held out longer, she wouldn't have been taken.'_

They pulled up in front of the Inn, Saki got out and walked inside, Monk followed suite. They entered base camp and everyone turned to them.

"Oh you are back early, so Saki how did it go?" Ayako asked, Monk and Saki looked at each other, Saki had stopped crying a few minutes before they pulled up, but upon hearing Ayako say this, the tears flowed again.

"What happened?" Naru asked, as Ayako ran up to the crying girl. "Where's Mai?" Naru asked again, Monk hung his head, guilt flowed through his body, nothing, nothing in this world, could ever replace the guilt he felt right now.

"She was taken" he whispered, time stopped at that moments, everyone's faces pales, their hearts stopped, fear creeped into each and every ones bodies, heart and soul, Lin and Naru froze in place, the room was silent, nothing was heard, Sakis' sobs were soft and quiet, Masako was the first to break the silence.

"H-H-How?" she stuttered, honestly she didn't think she wanted to know the answer, but they all had to know.

"I fell asleep, Mai forced me to go to bed" Monk told everyone, Saki pulled her head from Ayakos' chest and looked up at Monk.

"If they kill her, I'll kill you" she threatened and advanced to the sofa, where Masako and John were sat, Ayako placed her hand on Monks shoulder, Monk looked up to her, she pulled him into a hug, he hugged back, the only thing he wanted at this moments and time, was to see Mai.

A gasp from Lin brought everyone back to reality, they walked over and looked at the screen he was staring at, the demon, he was stood in front of the camera, which one they weren't sure, it was dark in the room.

"Lin, what room is that?" Naru asked, Saki stared at the room, when Lin didn't respond straight away, they knew he wasn't sure, the number of the camera had be scrambled at the bottom of the screen, if they didn't know what camera was in there, they didn't know what room it was.

"Mais' room" Saki answered, she ran out of the door, SPR followed suite, she ran through corridors, upstairs, through doors, dodging whatever was in her way, until finally they were outside Mais' room. Pushing the door opened Sakis' body once again became filled with fear, tears spilled once again, but harder and there were a lot more, Ayako ran up to her and looked in the room, gasping she turned around and into Monks chest, whose eyes were wide, his mouth dropped, he put his arms around Ayako, burring his face into her hair, he just wanted to be out of here. Masako gasped, along with John, both their eyes filled with tears as he held her, Masako sobbed into his chest. Lin had come up behind Saki, who had turned to face his chest, he showed no emotion, but he was worried, his eyes gave it away. Next was Naru who stood on his own, shocked at the writing that was presented to them, he needed this to be over with, he needed to get Mai back, but where was she? And was she still alive?

Saki she cried her heart out, she couldn't live without Mai, Mai was like a part of her, if she lost Mai she would be lost, she wouldn't know what to do, and the writing on the wall, it may be proof, that no one would ever see Mai again.

The blood from the letters dripped, it dripped to the floor forming a puddle, it was the only thing heard throughout the entire Inn, the girls silently sobbed, along with the boys, Lin had begun to cry on Sakis' head, he had considered Mai as a little sister, some tears escaped Narus' eyes, hopefully there was something they would be able to do to get Mai back, he turned around, finally finding the voice to speak.

"E-Everyone, back to base" and when he did speak, it came out stuttered and as a whisper, they left the room, the blood still dripped, Naru took one last glance before closing the door.

_'I told you we would have her, her screams fill our ears, it's like music, the blood stains the knife, just like magic, her life begins to fade, the darkness will never turn back to day, her world begins to crumble, our lives begin to double, you stand there, not knowing what comes next, but as you read this text, she is cowing in pain, her death will become a stain, upon your hands her tears once did weep, but now can your rest, with her eternal sleep?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Omg I cannot believe this, I think this is probably the best chapter so far, am I right? I think I'm right, aren't I right? If you think I'm wrong review me your favourite chapter so far, it took me forever to think of something like this, I hope you all enjoyed it, please REVIEW: D <strong>


	10. Mai and Saki beat the demons

**Normal P.O.V**

Walking back into base everyone was still crying, Saki the most, she had no idea what to do, but she had an idea of where the demons had taken Mai. Though she was sure, she had never really seen it, only people who were determined to see it could, but right now, they were more determined than ever.

"So w-what's next?" Ayako asked, her voice no more than a whispered, her hands clung to Monks' shirt for dear life.

"We find Mai, then we get rid of the demons" Naru ordered her, I stared at him, he was so determined, if he had experience with demons maybe he could have beat them, Saki sighed, he looked at her.

"Mai, she, they won't hold back, they'll kill her and soon, according to my father, there is a cave, where the demons used to push the girls off the cliff, where they pushed Mai off, they'll have taken her there" Saki explained, Naru nodded.

"Well let's go" Ayako responded, Saki shook her head.

"No, only someone who is determined can enter the cave and exit it" she told them, Ayako stared at her.

"But we're all determined" Monk argued with her, again Saki sighed.

"I don't know the full tale, all I know is one person will enter and exit alive, the others will die" she told them, everyone looked on in fear, they turned to face Naru but, he was gone, Sakis' eyes widened. "IDIOT!" she yelled, they ran from base to the beach, catching a glimpse of Naru they ran to him.

"NARU DON'T GO IN THERE!" Lin yelled, it was too late Naru had already entered the cave. Lin made a sprint trying to run after him, Saki grabbed his arm.

"No, Naru has to go alone, hopefully he'll be alright" she told him, Lin scowled, he then growled, he was ment to protect Naru, how could he be so stupid to not see him leave?

"For now let's go back to base" John suggested, everyone nodded, turning and leaving the cave, but not before they set up a camera, they would monitor it from the base, it see if Naru, or Mai came out.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naru, Narus' P.O.V<strong>

I don't know why I did this. I know how dangerous things like this can be. So why did I come here? Was I really that determined? Was there something about Mai that I liked? Or was it just I couldn't live with myself, if my assistant died? I know I wouldn't live with myself if it was Lin, but Mai there was something different about her, the way she smiled, the way she talked, her short temper, she was just so fun to tease and so cute when she got mad, woah back up, did I just say cute?

I walked through the cave more and more, the deeper I got the darker it got, but then people, girls, began to appear next to me, I stared, these were all the girls those two had murdered.

"You have to save her" one said.

"Mai is in danger" the second said, there were over 100 girls. Then two ghosts stepped out, two that we had seen before.

"Our daughter is in danger, you have to help her, take the path that goes right, be ready for anything, when you see her give her this" Mais' father told me, he handed me something that looked like a charm, it had the Yin and Yang symbol on it.

"Mai must concentrate her energy on that, once she does she will be able to beat the demons, this was the only thing we found that could kill them, when we were still alive, we tried it with Saki, but unfortunately it took her powers away, I guess it was because her parents weren't psychic. Sakis' powers are still in that charm, just give it to Mai, then it should come instinctively to her" her mother told me, I nodded my head.

"Please save our daughter, and let everyone here rest in peace" Mais' parents said in union, I nodded my head and walked down the path. Staring at the walls I had no idea where I was going, that was until the sound of Mais' high pitched scream filled my ears, on instinct I took off running, my legs carrying me as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais' P.O.V<strong>

I layed on the cold, rocky floor, I couldn't move, I was in too much pain. They ran the knife over my stomach again, I screamed again.

"You screams are like music" Tamotsu said.

"You blood stains our knife, just like magic" Mito added, I closed my eyes, this was too much, the pain I was going to pass out I could feel it, my world drawing black, my mind floated to Naru, as I turned my head to the side, I thought I had actually seen him, but I knew it wasn't possible. The darkness surrounded my vision, the last thing I thought I would hear ere the demons rhymes, but I was wrong.

"MAI!" a voice yelled, my eyes shot open, they landed on Naru. I smiled a weak smiled, both the demons stood up.

"Come to watch her die?" Mito asked, Naru was panting, how long had he been running? Well it must have been long. His eyes landed on me, I saw the horror that filled them, honestly I couldn't blame him, I was bleeding, a lot, from my stomach I had over 10 wounds, about five shallow, the others, were seriously deep, I would be surprised if I made it.

"I came to give her some thing" Naru said, he flung something to me, that I caught on instinct. It was a charm with the Yin and Yang symbols, it felt warm, I felt a presence around me, looking over my shoulder I saw my mom and dad, smiling, I somehow found the strength to sit up, I looked over to them.

"Light conquers over dark, good over evil, love over hate, Mai keep these in mind" my mother said, I understood what I have to do. I nodded, stood up and smiled at Naru, the demons turned to me with a confused expression.

"Hey Mito what's she doing?" Tamotsu asked, Mito just shrugged at him. I grasped my hands over the Yin and Yang charm, I felt power within it, it was PK, someone else.

'_Saki, be with me in this, we'll get rid of them together, like I always promised' _I thought, I opened my eyes to see the charm glowing.

"When light conquers all, the darkness with fall, your tricks turn to dust, we believe in our trust, one evil fails, love will pull through, these are the things we believe in, these are the things that will win, you have terrorised the Inn long enough, it time for you to leave" I ordered, the only thing I could think to say were the chants Monk and Ayako taught me. "Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen" I began to chant.

* * *

><p><strong>Narus' P.O.V<strong>

I watched as Mai chanted the nine cuts at the demons, I didn't think it was going to work, it didn't work when Ayako did it, but then something surprised me, Mais' hands they began to glow a blinding white, her eyes reopened, they were the same colour, the look on the demons faces were of pure horror, fear and shock. The white light from her hands hit them square on, their screams of pain were heard all throughout the cave, but it wasn't enough to get rid of them.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan" she began to chant Monks' chant, her hands began to glow, this time there was more light and it was a lot stronger, I saw Mais' face become one of pain, whatever she was doing to get these demons out, it was hurting her. The blast hit the demons once again, they screamed in even more pain, blood dripped from their bodies onto the floor; eventually they disappeared with the light. I covered my eyes with my hands to try and block out the light, it was still blinding. Eventually it faded and Mai was layed unconscious on the floor.

"MAI!" I yelled, I ran to her side, the wounds she had begun bleeding again, her breath was ragged, the charm was nowhere to be found.

"Mai, don't you dare die on me" I said, I picked her up and began to walk out of the cave, carrying her bridal style. Mai had done it, she beat the demons but, she may have just lost her life in the process. The blinding sunlight hit my face as I stepped out of the cave, I saw a camera set up, I knew they were watching us.

"HELP!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>At base, while Mai was chanting, Normal P.O.V<strong>

SPR sat silently in the base watching the camera; no one had come out, not yet. All of a sudden Saki screamed in pain, Lin rushed to her side, while everyone turned to look at her, Ayako was by her right, while Lin was by her left.

"Saki are you ok?" Ayako asked, Saki could hardly hear, the ringing in her ears was great, Mai had it, the charm, and she was using it.

"She- She's not g-going to m-make it" Saki breathed out, everyone stared at her in shock, they knew she was on about Mai. A white light suddenly enveloped Saki; her PK was draining energy from her body to help Mai.

"What's going on?" Monk asked, he was beginning to get worried, Naru was searching for Mai, who might be dead, and Saki she was glowing a blinding white colour. Shock filled everyone's faces, while horror filled their eyes. Saki eventually stood up, giving into the light, she allowed her energy to be drained, she could feel it, Mai, she was connected to her, after Saki lost her PK, they had always had a bond, and now, this bond was going to be tested. If Mai died today, so did Saki, if Saki died, so did Mai. After what seemed like an eternity Saki stopped glowing, she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious tears escaped her close eyes.

"Saki, come on Saki wake up" Ayako pleaded, Sakis' breath began ragged, her hair was a mess, she had no wounds, but she was pale, like she had lost more than enough blood to kill her.

"HELP!" was heard from one of the screens, turning they saw Naru with an unconscious Mai in his arms.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Ayako yelled, Monk did just that, Lin picked Saki up and they raced out of the door towards the beach, Saki in Lins' arms the only thought going through everyone's head;

'_Please be ok.'_

* * *

><p><strong>And that people is chappie 10 done, unfortunately I can only say there will be 2 maybe three more chapters of this, sorry to disappoint you, but please REVIEW :D <strong>


	11. Our final, couples together, a welcome

**Normal P.O.V**

SPR sat in the waiting room of the hospital, to say they were worried was an understatement. By the time they had gotten to the hospital Mai had lost enough blood to kill her, Saki however began to regain consciousness. The hospital decided to check her up along with Mai, who was still unconscious and in the operating room.

Naru paced the room back and forth, he was far beyond worried, and when Mai was back to her normal self, man he was going to give her the telling of a life time. Lin sat on the chair, his laptop back at the Inn, he was worried about Mai, but his thoughts were drifting to Saki, yes over the past week, he has developed feelings for her, though he wouldn't admit it of course. Ayako sat with Monk, their hands intertwined, their thoughts the same:

'_What if they don't make it?'_

Pushing the thoughts away they had to focus on the positive, they knew Naru was thinking the negative, Masako and John; they both seemed lost, in shock. They sat next to each other; Masakos' head on Johns' shoulder, his arms was draped around her. Masako stared into space, while John silently prayed Mai and Saki would make it.

"Naru, you're going to make a track in the floor, sit down" Monk said, Naru glared, but complied anyway.

An hour had passed and the doctors finally came out, SPR stood up in an instant.

"Saki is conscious, you may go see her if you like" the doctor said, Lin smiled a little relieved, but now his thoughts focused on Mai.

"What about Mai?" Naru asked, the doctor looked at him sadly.

"I would like to speak to her family first" he told them, Ayako stepped forward with Monk.

"We're her guardians, we're the only family she has" Ayako told him, the doctor nodded and led them away.

"You may go and see them both, they are in the same room" he said just before leaving with Monk and Ayako.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Doctor, Monk and Ayako, Ayakos' P.O.V<strong>

So I lied, so what? We need to know if Mai was going to make it.

"Mai has suffered from a lot of blood loss, it is very unlikely she will wake up" the doctor said, my heart stopped as I held back tears, Monks' expression, it was unreadable to me.

"So you're saying she's in a coma?" Monk asked, the doctor nodded sadly.

"Is, is there anything else wrong with her?" I asked, the doctor shook his head.

"Her wounds are the only things she has, nothing is broken" he said to us, I sighed in relief.

"May we go and see her?" I asked, the doctor nodded and led us to Mais' and Sakis' room, everyone else was already in it, Saki smiled seeing us, and the doctor left.

"How are you?" Monk asked, Saki smiled at him, but it was obvious she wasn't ok.

"I'm fine, but…." She trailed off looking to Mais' still body, beside her sat Naru on a chair, again my heart stopped.

"What did the doctor say?" Lin asked, I closed my eyes, fearing the tears would fall, but even that didn't stop them, Monk grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, Saki clenched her fist, she was angry, but why?

"The doctor said, her wounds are fatal, and that she may never wake up, she has no broken bones, thankfully" Monk told them, Sakis' fists grew tighter, I could see her nails pierce her skin.

"Mai, you idiot, why did you break it?" she asked, I stared at her, my vision blurred by my tears, but it was obvious Saki was crying, to everyone's' surprise, Lin got up and hugged her, she hugged back.

"What did Mai break?" John asked, Naru looked up at hearing Mais' name.

"The bond we had, it was how the demons were killed. We had a bond just the two of us, but she must have broken it after they were killed" Saki told us, we stared at her. "If Mai had never broken the bond, she wouldn't be fighting like this, if one of us lived, we both would, and if one of us died, then we both died" Saki finished, I covered my mouth in shock, Monks' arms still around my waist, Saki let go of Lin and walked over to Mais' bed, we all followed. Masako and John holding hands, sat together on a chair, Masako sat on top of Johns' knees. I sat with Monk on a two seat sofa like thing, my hand still intertwined with his. Lin sat with Saki next to Mais' bed, his hand held hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Saki looked at Mais' still, peaceful face, her eyes became full of tears. Her best friend, who was like her sister, was fighting for her life; Saki would do anything to swap places with her at this moment in time. She knew Mai was stronger than this, and that she could fight it, but the only thing that ran through her mind was:

'_What if she doesn't want to fight it? What if she wants this?' _

The question rang through her head multiple times, before she finally spoke her words, to her lifeless friend.

"Mai, if you can hear me, please come back, you're stronger than this, I know you can fight it, please we need you" Saki begged, Mai didn't stir, Naru looked at her, he brushed some hair out of her face.

"She's right Mai, after how long we've know you, after all the trouble you get into, you always pull through, their like test, and you have to pass this one" he muttered to her, Masako stood up.

"Mai, I know we never got along, but please, I would give whatever I could to see you smile again, to see the rest of SPR smile again, so wake up" she said, her voice cracking, tears blurring her vision, John was the next to stand up.

"Mai, you're a strong girl, no matter what happens to you, you always fight it, so fight this, and come back to us, seeing you like this is tearing us apart, you'll be in my prayers Mai" he said, he took his seat again, a tear fell from his eye, Masako sat back on his knee. Next it was Monks' turn.

"Mai, from the day I met you, you were like a little sister to me, maybe even a daughter, you made all of us laugh and you always will, but the only thing that would hurt us, is if you were to leave us. Fight this Mai, and come back to us, otherwise, we'll all be lost without you" he said, for the first time that day, the tears he had held back fell, he couldn't keep them in anymore. Ayako stood afterwards.

"Mai please, we need you in the team, you're our secret weapon, you're the one who can keeps things calm, the one to control things, the one who can make everyone laugh, and make Naru and Lin crack a smile, Mai please come back, we have important news for you, but we can only tell you, if you are with us" Ayako told her, the tears never stopped flowing from her eyes, her voice clear but shaky. Lin stood next, shocking almost everyone.

"Mai, you were probably the only one who has every made me laugh, so we need your cheerfulness to carry on with our cases, you make them more interesting, you make everyone more confident, also you make Naru look like a fool whenever you have your, 'I'm not as stupid as you think moments'. Mai you were the one who told me I shouldn't have a grudge against things that happened a long time ago, and you were right, I've learnt a lot from you, so if you can hear, any of this, please just wake up" Lin, he was practically begging, this shocked almost everyone, then without thinking they all said;

"Please Mai, we need you."

All eyes on Mais' body, but she never turned, never stirred, and never showed any signs that she was going to. SPR and Saki hung their heads, Mai was she really gone? Lin stood to go and get tea, maybe that would calm everyone down, but who knows.

* * *

><p><strong>In Mais' head, Mais' P.O.V<strong>

"_Mai, if you can hear me, please come back, you're stronger than this, I know you can fight it, please we need you." A voice came from the darkness, I looked around._

"_Saki?" I asked._

"_She's right Mai, after how long we've know you, after all the trouble you get into, you always pull through, their like test, and you have to pass this one" another voice came._

"_Naru?" I asked again, but there was no one in the darkness._

"_Mai, I know we never got along, but please, I would give whatever I could to see you smile again, to see the rest of SPR smile again, so wake up."_

"_Masako?" I whispered._

"_Mai, you're a strong girl, no matter what happens to you, you always fight it, so fight this, and come back to us, seeing you like this is tearing us apart, you'll be in my prayers Mai" I cracked a small smile, John, he would pray for me._

"_Mai, from the day I met you, you were like a little sister to me, maybe even a daughter, you made all of us laugh and you always will, but the only thing that would hurt us, is if you were to leave us. Fight this Mai, and come back to us, otherwise, we'll all be lost without you" at that tears began to swell in my eyes, of course I didn't know if they were in reality, but in here they were._

"_Mai please, we need you in the team, you're our secret weapon, you're the one who can keeps things calm, the one to control things, the one who can make everyone laugh, and make Naru and Lin crack a smile, Mai please come back, we have important news for you, but we can only tell you, if you are with us" Ayakos' voice began ringing through my head._

"_Something….to….tell….me?" I repeated, I was curious, but what if I never get out of here?_

"_Mai, you were probably the only one who has every made me laugh, so we need your cheerfulness to carry on with our cases, you make them more interesting, you make everyone more confident, also you make Naru look like a fool whenever you have your, 'I'm not as stupid as you think moments'. Mai you were the one who told me I shouldn't have a grudge against things that happened a long time ago, and you were right, I've learnt a lot from you, so if you can hear, any of this, please just wake up" Lin, even he had spoken something for me, he was like my older brother, even though he doesn't think of me as a sister, I still love him like family._

"_Please Mai, we need you."_

_Tears began to spill from my eyes, I wanted to scream, to go back to them, to tell them that I needed them too, but I couldn't I was stuck here, in my head. I needed them, they were my life, my family, I couldn't just leave them, this was my own fault, but I needed to get rid of the demons, but why did this have to happen?_

"_I love you Mai, please come back to me" a final voice rang through my mind, it was;_

"_NARU!" I yelled, I wanted out, I needed out, I turned every direction, but there was no light, no silver lining, I would give up, Saki was right, I can fight this, I am strong enough._

"_I can fight this, I am strong enough, and I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" I yelled, suddenly a white light enveloped me and I could feel myself beginning to wake up._

* * *

><p><strong>Out of Mais' head, normal P.O.V<strong>

Everyone stared shocked at Naru, even Lin, for Naru had just confessed his love to Mai, and now they were all just in shock. Everyone was busy staring at Naru, who was looking back at them to notice Mai open her eyes. The light from the room temporarily blinded her, but her eyes soon came into focus. Her stomach was killing; she was hooked up to all kinds of machines.

'_Must have really worried everybody'_ she frowned at the thought, but she was glad she was back. She looked around and noticed everyone having a staring contest at Naru.

"It's rude to stare you know?" she asked, her voice weak and quiet, but everyone heard.

"MAI!" they yelled, she smiled weakly.

"Hey guys, how are you?" she asked, everyone stared in disbelief.

"You almost get killed and you're asking how we are?" Ayako asked, Mai smiled, this time stronger, happier and nodded.

"Idiot" Naru said, she looked at him, her smile fading, her eyes closing again.

"Mai?" Saki asked, Lin stood to get a doctor, Ayako walked over, her hands shaking as she put her hand in front of Mais' mouth, she was still breathing.

"I'm alive you know, I'm just tiered" she told them, everyone sighed in relief.

"Ah Taniyama-san how are you?" the doctor asked as he walked in, Mai looked at him.

"Tiered" she responded, the doctor nodded.

"Well I'll just run a few test, then you are free to sleep, or talk to your friends if you like" the doctor said, Mai nodded as he began to run the tests.

"Mai, I'm so glad you're awake" Saki said, she stood up and gave Mai a small hug, making sure not to hurt her, Mai moved her arms around her sister-like best friend, smiling as she did so.

"Yeah Mai, what made you fight back?" Monk asked, Mai smiled at him.

"I heard everything you all said" she smiled, then turned to look at the doctor, who was almost finished with the tests.

After five minutes of silence, he was done.

"Ok Taniyama-san, your body is functioning perfectly, you should be out of the hospital in a couple of days" the doctor said, Mai smiled.

"Thank you" she said, while everyone smiled at him.

"So you say you heard everything?" Monk asked, looking at Naru who blushed, wait what? Naru BLUSHED? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Mai smiled and nodded her head, Naru only blushed harder. Ayako grabbed Monks' arm and was about to drag him out when Mai spoke up.

"Light conquers over dark, good over evil, love over hate," Mai turned to Naru, who was staring into her eyes now. "I love you too, Naru" she smiled, he smiled, he began to lean closer until their lips met, in a passionate, loving and caring kiss. A 'click' was heard from in front of them, they turned to see Monk with a camera, smirking like the devil he was. Mai laughed at him, while Naru glared. Mai turned to Masako and John, only to see them still holding hands.

"So what's going on with you two? Are you together or something?" she asked, John and Masako both blushed, but Masako was the one who recover first and pull John in for a small kiss, Mai smiled at the two.

"I'll take that as a yes" she smiled; she then turned to Monk and Ayako.

"What? You don't think I'd be going out with this old hag do you?" Monk asked, which got him a whack from Ayakos' hands, Monk rubbed his head. "Come on Ayako, I was only kidding, you know I love you" he told her, everyone gasped, except Ayako.

"I love you too" she smiled, grabbed his hand and kissed him softly. Mais' mouth then proceeded to touch the floor, as did everyone else's, except Naru and Lins, who took a few pictures, Monk pulled away from Ayako and glared at them.

"Payback" Naru smirked, Saki smiled happily at her new friends, as they all turned to look at her and Lin, she looked confused, but then dawned on to what they were all thinking, and so did Lin. Both of their faces went red as they looked at each other. Monk went up behind Lin, as Ayako went up behind Saki, they both pushed them into each other, Sakis' face only darkened. She looked up and met Lins' entrancing eyes, smiling a little; he leaned down and kissed her. Saki, shocked at first began to kiss back, smiling a little as she did so.

Mai smiled at them, finally Lin had found someone and Saki was happy, she turned to look back at Naru, who was smiling down at her; she smiled back and leaned onto his chest, as he moved to sit next to her on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later <strong>

SPR entered the Inn, with Mai, who was released from hospital a day ago; they wanted to make sure everything was ok. Mai walked around the Inn, she couldn't feel anything out of the ordinary as she walked through, she knew if there was, she would just scream and her friends and her now boyfriend, would come running up. She smiled as she entered one room; she felt a familiar presence, turning she saw two glowing ghosts.

"Mai, we are so proud of you" Mais' mother said, her mother and father had stayed behind to tell her good bye, and how proud they were of her.

"Always remember Mai, good will always win, we will always love you, and you always have your friends" her father told her, Mai smiled, as they stepped closer, her mother hugged her, a tear escaped both, Mai's and her mother's eyes, next was her father, who had the same experience.

"Be safe Mai" her mother said.

"We're always with you" her father finished as they began to disappear, Mai waited until they had fully gone, she never said good bye, she knew, they would never leave her, that they were always with her. She walked from the room back outside, where SPR was waiting for her.

"They're gone for sure huh Mai?" Saki asked her, Mai turned and looked at the Inn.

"Yeah they are, if anything goes out of control, you know where to find us" Mai smiled, Saki nodded, that's when Mai felt it, Saki she had her PK back. "Saki, you…." She trailed off, Saki smiled at her.

"Yeah I have my PK back, the charm had collected it to help you, now I have it back since the whole dilemmas over" Saki smiled at Mai, who grinned in return.

"Well Mai, we thank both you and your friends for helping us, and remember, you're always welcome here" Mr Sato said to them all, they nodded and bid their farewells as they drove off. Mai rested her head on Narus' shoulder as they drove, who smiled down at her, he wrapped his arm around her, helping her get more comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

A week had gone by since Mai had been let out of hospital, and since she had visited the Inn, not a lot had changed, but what she loved the most was that, she had a caring boyfriend and friends, Saki was now part of SPR, for all the great work she did, and she was once again late.

"Sorry I'm late, we had a hectic last night at the Inn, we were full to bursting" she smiled walking through the door, Lin smiled up at his girlfriend as Mai laughed at her, everyone was sat on the sofas in the lounge area.

"Now that you're here, me and Monk have something to say" Ayako announced, everyone turned to look at them.

"What is it?" Mai asked, Ayako bit her lip but smiled as Monk stood next to her.

"We're getting married" he told them, a cricket chirped in the room, until;

"OMG THAT'S SO GREAT!" Mai and Saki both exclaimed.

"Can we be bridesmaids? PLEASE?" Saki was practically begging, Mai rolled her eyes, but looked at them hopefully, Ayako nodded and they jumped up and down in circles.

"That's not the best part" Monk said, the two stopped immediately, Monk turned to Mai, as did Ayako.

"Welcome to our family Mai" Ayako said, Mai stared in shock, Monk smiled as he grabbed Mais' hands.

"From now on, you are officially mine, and Ayakos' adopted daughter" he said to her, Mai felt tears swell in her eyes, as everyone stared.

"I-I-I" she didn't finish, she pulled them both in for a hug. "I love you two" Mai whispered, she felt them both smile.

"We love you too Mai" they said, from this moment in time, Mais' life was perfect, no matter what was going to happen, she had a boyfriend who loved her, a crazy sister best friend, a family with SPR and great friends, her life was perfect, tears of joy flowed from her eyes as they all laughed and talked about Ayako and Monks' wedding. Her life was forever perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to say that this is this story finished, I hope you all liked it, and thank you for all of those who have reviewed, and have read it, once again I love you all, and I hope you will read my future stories, this story also will NOT have a sequel sorry to disappoint you, but I think it's fine the way it is, however if I get some free time, I might make a sequel. Please REVIEW :D<strong>


End file.
